


Bang Bang

by gingerink



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerink/pseuds/gingerink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a preposition for Dan. It involves Nico Hulkenberg and Sergio Perez. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

**Author's Note:**

> For my gorgeous honey badger, Emma, enjoy it honey <3
> 
> Warning: This is a full on porn foursome type thing.

Sebastian has always had a small crush on Nico Hulkenberg. They raced together in karts; Sebastian had bad hair and big teeth, Hulk had glasses and baby fat on his cheeks. They grew up together, talking on the track, watching the sun ghost its fingers over the racetrack. Sebastian would glance over to the blonde sitting next to him, the sun brushing over his hair. He remembers the feeling he would get; a warmth spreading across his chest, when Hulk smiled at him.  
  
They kissed once, late at night. Sebastian remembers his hand running through Hulk’s hair, their lips brushing together, almost hesitant. Sebastian remembers Hulk’s tongue gently touching his own, his other hand moved over Hulk’s hip, tracing the soft skin. They never spoke of it again after that day.  

* * *

   
Sebastian went off to Toro Rosso. Hulk climbed the ranks of Formula Three and then into GP2, Sebastian sometimes saw him at testing. He’d grown taller, leaner, blonder. Sebastian hated the fact that Hulk seemed to morph into a handsome young man. He didn’t feel any different. Sebastian climbs into his Toro Rosso, ignoring how his overalls have become tighter.

Sebastian climbs the ranks, he ends up at Red Bull. He remembers the after-party at Malaysia, the strobe lights flashing, his head is spinning, there’s alcohol in his hand. It has a slight bitterness. He feels a hand over his own, he looks up into blue eyes and the biggest smile. Hulk is next to him, his eyes are shining, slightly glassy. His fingers feel like fire brushing against Sebastian’s skin.

“Seb,” Hulk whispers, his voice is barely audible.

Sebastian hates the nickname, but it feels right coming from Hulk’s lips. He allows himself to be tugged away to the balcony. It’s strangely empty, it’s quiet, the only noise is the banging music from inside. Sebastian feels the cool air hit his face. Hulk’s fingers are still warm against his wrist.

“Hulk-“ Sebastian whispers. The nickname feels strange – he’s only ever called Hulk by his first name.

Hulk doesn’t say anything as he gently bends down and presses a kiss to Sebastian’s lips. Sebastian whines into the kiss, Hulk’s lips are as soft as he remembers. Sebastian lets his eyes slide closed as Hulk’s hands move over his arse, his fingers splayed out across Sebastian’s jeans. Hulk huffs against Sebastian’s mouth, his tongue tracing over the blonde’s lips.

“Oh god, Hulk.” Sebastian whispers against Hulk’s tongue.

Hulk slides his tongue inside Sebastian’s mouth, one of his hands moves from Sebastian’s arse to tug at the zipper of his jeans. Sebastian freezes for a moment, his blue eyes wide. Hulk smirks at him, his lips are wet and red, his hair is falling free of the gel.

They end up back at Sebastian’s hotel room, pulling off each other’s clothes. Sebastian rips open Hulk’s shirt, drinking in the pale white skin hungrily. Sebastian kicks off his jeans, letting them crumple into a pile on the carpet. Sebastian presses Hulk into the sheets of his bed, enjoying the feel of Hulk’s hardened body underneath him. He leans down, pressing his lips against Hulk’s jawline, drifting his lips over the slight stubble growing there. Hulk moans under his touch.

“Seb-“ He whispers, his voice slightly hoarse.

Sebastian doesn’t reply, he presses his tongue along Hulk’s jawline. Hulk tastes of sweat, and day old cologne, it brushes over Sebastian’s tongue. Sebastian nips gently at Hulk’s throat as the blonde man’s hands slide down his back, his fingernails raking over the pale skin. Sebastian bites down on Hulk’s neck, his tongue lapping at the sweat-covered skin as Hulk’s fingers dance over the band of his boxer shorts.

“You’re so-“ Sebastian whispers into Hulk’s skin as the blonde lets out a moan.

Sebastian reaches down, his hand moving under Hulk’s purple boxer shorts, his fingers skim over Hulk’s swollen cock. Hulk gasps a little as Sebastian runs his finger over his slit, already leaking pre-come, his fingers rubbing gently over his shaft.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Hulk whispers, his pupils are blown, his mouth is wide open.

His legs are spread and the mark Sebastian sucked onto his skin is beginning to purple.

“You’re beautiful.” Sebastian says in German, smirking at Hulk.

He presses kisses down Hulk’s chest, his lips curving gently over Hulk’s smooth muscular chest. Hulk smiles down at him as Sebastian takes one of his nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling over the nub. Hulk gasps out, Sebastian’s name leaving his lips once more. Sebastian bites down on Hulk’s nipple his tongue lapping at the skin around it. Hulk’s fingers curl around Sebastian’s dick, pumping at the shaft. Sebastian whines over Hulk’s nipple.

“You’re eager.” He says.

Hulk smiles as Sebastian removes one of his hands from Hulk’s boxer shorts and leans over to pick a bottle up from the table. Sebastian pulls down Hulk’s banana printed boxer shorts, Hulk’s engorged cock springs free. Sebastian pulls his own boxers down quickly. Hulk smirks when he hears the bottle squeak in Sebastian’s hand. He watches the blonde rub the sticky liquid all over his fingers.  
  
Sebastian slides a finger into Hulk quickly. He’s tight against Sebastian’s finger, he unclenches and clenches himself over and over again, his face softening out. Sebastian quickly adds another lube-soaked finger. A frown line appears on Hulk’s brow at the extra digit, Sebastian smirks and twists the two fingers up inside Hulk to work him open. He leans down pressing kisses to the blonde’s lower abdomen. Hulk sighs heavily, pressing himself down onto Sebastian’s fingers.

Sebastian smiles predatorily. “You’re so different from what I remember, Nico-“

“Fucked a few more people.” Hulk replies, his blue eyes shining as Sebastian grits his teeth, thrust his fingers harder, harder against Hulk’s tightness. Hulk moans out, his head hitting the wall.

“You’re such a little slut. I’m surprised you’re still tight.” Sebastian hisses as he thrusts his fingers in and out. He smiles at Hulk underneath him, completely open, his eyes are closed, his head is thrown back.

Sebastian pulls his fingers out, smirking at the low whine from Hulk at the absence. He picks up the bottle once more and squirts out a sizable amount of lube into his hand. He lazily strokes it over his cock. Hulk glances up at him, lazy smile on his face, eyes still shining. Sebastian drops the bottle onto the bed and lines himself up.

Hulk’s head falls back against the wall as Sebastian pushes his way inside him. Sebastian smiles at how tight Hulk is, he plants his hands to the side of Hulk’s hips, Hulk’s hand move to clasp around Sebastian’s shoulders, his legs hooking up over Sebastian to pull him closer. Sebastian begins to thrust upwards and into Hulk. Hulk’s fingernails rake into his back, marking the pale skin.

“How many people have done this to you, Nico?” Sebastian hisses between thrusts.

“A few people…you, Lewis, Nico, a few others-“ Hulk replies.

Sebastian growls under his breath, thrusting up hard into Hulk. Hulk groans in pain at the sensation, his swollen cock rubs against Sebastian’s abdomen, Hulk’s fingers are still tracing over his back. Sebastian feels the warmth spreading across his thigh, he feels the inside of Hulk becoming wetter and wetter, a combination of the lube and the pre-come still leaking out of Sebastian’s dick. Hulk clenches his arse around Sebastian’s dick, pressing himself down onto it.

“You love my dick, don’t you, Hulkenberg?” Sebastian spits, he presses a few kisses to Hulk’s chest, his tongue running over his nipples. Hulk jolts ever so slightly as Sebastian’s cock just brushes over his prostrate.

“Oh god, Seb-“ He whispers, a moan tearing through his lips. “Oh god yes.” The German begins after that, Sebastian pulls his lips away as he thrusts in and out, just pressing the head of his cock over Hulk’s prostate.

“I can’t.” Hulk whispers, his hands moving to his cock, it’s still swollen, the sticky clear come sticking to their stomachs.

“Don’t you dare.” Sebastian hisses, thrusting up into Hulk away, hitting his prostate again. The blonde cries out. “You don’t come until I do.”

He bats Hulk’s hand away, crashing their lips together for a moment. His movements become more erratic, his thrusts speed up. Sebastian feels the release; the come pouring out of him into Hulk, the warmth spreading over his thigh and legs. He reaches down ad covers Hulks’s cock with his hand, pulling on it gently. It doesn’t take long; Hulk comes shortly after him, the warm come hitting Sebastian on the stomach. Sebastian pulls out of Hulk, his cock spent and collapses onto the bed at the side of the blonde.

“Just like good times, Vettel?”

“Fuck off Hulkenberg.” Sebastian replies, glaring at the blonde. Hulk smirks at him, it’s a lazy smile and pushes his hair back before he collapses back on the pillows. 

* * *

 

Sebastian meets Dan in 2012. Hulk meets Checo before that. Hulk falls in love with Checo almost immediately the second they lock eyes on one another. It takes a while though – Checo is hesitant, he doesn’t want to give Hulk a chance. He’s heard the rumours. But he begins to look at Hulk, finding the blue eyes staring at him. Soon enough, they have their first kiss- Hulk is drunk, Checo is not – Checo pulls Hulk in and presses his lips against Hulk’s.   
  
The rest is history – Checo’s hand winding around Hulk, Hulk pressing kisses to Checo’s head when nobody is looking. Before long, they’re making out in press rooms, Checo pressing Hulk’s shoulders into the sheets, fucking him long and hard.  
  
Sebastian and Dan take a while to warm up to one another; Dan is a puppy, he smiles widely, he wraps his hands around Seb, he wants hugs, he wants to lean against Sebastian. Sebastian, fresh from heartbreak, fresh from wounds that Mark Webber opened up, pushes the Australian away. Daniel is undeterred though, he wants to be friends – fingers brush against Sebastian’s waist, Daniel smiling up at Sebastian on the podium.   
  
They have too much champagne in Malaysia – it’s always the alcohol – Sebastian pulls Dan to one side and pushes his lips against the taller man’s, anything to stop him from talking. Dan kisses back, with ferocity, he’s a little inexperienced. His tongue slides against Sebastian’s, he doesn’t know where to put his hands, Sebastian guides him, he presses kisses against Dan’s neck, he eases himself into Dan, slowly, kissing away the pain from his face, smiling as he takes Dan’s virginity, as Dan comes all over both of them. 

* * *

 

It’s a throw-away comment Dan makes when he and Sebastian are watching Le Mans. Nico is on top of the podium, smiling with his hair swept back, he looks strange in the white of Porsche, instead of the black and orange of Force India. He looks good; he’s beaming widely, his hands splayed over his trophy.

“I would fuck Nico Hulkenberg.” Dan says, out of the blue, his mouth full of pasta.

Sebastian almost chokes on his water. “What?” He asks, mouth open. Dan is still looking at the television, his dark eyes are still locked on Hulk.

“I would fuck Nico Hulkenberg, he’s absolutely gorgeous.” Dan repeats, glancing at Sebastian. “Wouldn’t you?”

Sebastian feels his face go bright red. He shakes his head. “Of course not, I’d fuck Rosberg though.” 

* * *

 

Everything changes in Monaco. Sebastian is shrugging on his Ferrari overalls, he presses a hand through his blonde curls, noting he needs a haircut. He is passing the pool, on his way to the press conference when he hears a familiar moan. He stops for a moment, frowning at the sudden silence.

He hears a familiar voice. “Oh god, yes-“

His blue eyes widen and he moves closer to the pool, he can see the beautiful blue water shining in the light. He spots a familiar figure lying by the side of the pool, his pale skin against the wooden floorboards. Hulk is splayed out, his hair falling into his eyes, his mouth wide open. Sergio Perez is on top of him, golden skin gleaming in the sunlight. He’s thrusting into Hulk, his hands brushing over Hulk’s pale skin, he’s panting ever so slightly, his brown eyes never leave the German.

  
Sergio grabs hold of Hulk’s long blonde hair and tugs harder, thrusting into the German. Sebastian feels his mouth go dry. He wants nothing more to step up to the pool, he wants to shove his cock into Hulk’s mouth, he wants to watch Sergio fuck Hulk, he wants to know if he makes the same noises that Hulk made underneath him. He watches Sergio suck kisses into Hulk’s lower belly, thrusting harder and harder. Hulk screams out Sergio’s name when he comes. Sebastian feels warmth spreading over his thigh. He looks down, his cock is straining against his race overalls. He leaves quickly, Sergio comes inside Hulk, pressing a kiss to his lips. The pair remain unaware. 

* * *

 

He ends up doing his press conference with a hard on. He glances over at Sergio, glances at the flushed cheeks, at the lovebite just visible underneath the Mexican’s collar and he wonders. He places one of his hands into Dan’s lap, closing over his cock. Dan squeaks, it’s not audible over his microphone but he looks visibly jostled as Sebastian’s hands squeeze over his cock. Sebastian smirks as he feels Dan grow underneath his fingers.

“So Dan, do you feel confident with the car ahead of the race?”

Dan gulps, Sebastian smiles at him. Dan bites his lip. “Yeah, I mean…I feel that we can perform- to the level-“ He stops for a moment, as Sebastian plays with him, his fingers rub at the Australian through his racing overalls. “We are capable of.”

Sebastian hears a tiny sigh expel from Dan’s lips. He smirks. “I am confident that you will see one of us on the podium tomorrow.” He finishes with a flourish.

Sebastian can’t keep the smile off his face. Sergio is sitting at the side of them, his dark eyes are on Dan, they are hungry. Sebastian smirks.

 “What the fuck was that?” Dan hisses after the press conference. “I thought we agreed. No touching each other in public.”

“Sorry, Danny boy. I just, I got hungry.” Sebastian says, keeping his voice low. Dan bites his lip, his brown eyes lock on the blonde.

Sebastian glances over Dan’s shoulder, he spots Sergio, his brown eyes fixed on Sebastian’s hand holding onto Dan’s hip, his eyes still look hungry.   
  
“I have something to ask you…” Sebastian keeps his voice low and soft, his breath just brushing against Dan’s ear. 

* * *

 

“A foursome?” Hulk says, raising his eyebrow. He bites his lip, his blue eyes glancing at Sebastian. “With who?”

“Me and Daniel, you and Checo.” Sebastian says, quietly.

Hulk opens his mouth and closes it again. “I don’t know if this is a good idea, I mean, you and I have history.”

Sebastian smirks. “Exactly. Don’t you want to see if I can still make you come the way you used to love?”

Hulk blushes, it’s a faint red dusting over his cheeks. It’s about to shake his head when somebody cuts in. “We’ll do it.” Checo appears to the side of Hulk, his eyes shining and dark. “I’ve always wanted to fuck a World Champion.”

Hulk stutters. “Checo, we can’t-“

“Why can’t we? I always wanted to see you been fucked by somebody else-“  
  
Hulk opens his mouth, his eyes wide.

“So it’s settled then.”

Checo smirks. “It’s settled. I hope Daniel is ready.” 

* * *

 

There’s a knock on Sebastian’s hotel room door. He goes to open it, Hulk and Checo stand in the doorway. Checo is smiling softly, his hair is shining in the dim light. Hulk is holding his partner’s hand lightly, he looks a little more apprehensively, shifting from side to side as though he’s uncomfortable.

Checo leads Hulk into the room, over to where Dan is sitting on the bed. He looks equally as nervous, his teeth caught between his lips. Checo drops his hand away from Hulk as he kneels down in between Dan’s legs. He leans up and grabs hold of Dan’s shirt, he pulls the navy material up over the Australian’s head, exposing his soft muscled chest, his expanse of golden tanned skin and his dark brown nipples. Checo smirks, climbing up into Dan’s lap.  
  
He cups the Australian’s lightly stubbled jaw in his hands and gently brushes their lips together. Dan moans into the kiss, his hands moving to gently rub at Checo’s arse. Checo nips at Dan’s lips, one of his hands moving to run over Dan’s neck, and into his curls. He tugs on them gently, eliciting a low moan from the Australian.  
Checo grinds down onto Dan’s dick, smirking into his kisses when he feels the older man harden underneath him.

“Oh god, Checo-“ Dan whispers in between kisses, his tongue slipping past Checo’s lips. Dan bites down on Checo’s lip, his tongue exploring every inch of Checo. He tastes of salt, tequila, a touch of sweetness.

Dan’s hands move away from Checo’s arse, he pulls up the hem of the Mexican’s t-shirt, pulling it over his head, breaking their lips for a moment. Checo immediately moves back to push his lips against Dan’s neck, pressing light kisses to the tanned skin. Dan whines against him, moaning when Checo’s teeth scrape against his skin, sucking a mark into his neck. His tongue laps over the top of the reddening mark. 

* * *

 

Sebastian glances at Checo climbing into his boyfriend’s lap. He smirks at Hulk.

“I think we better take care of each other.”

He immediately grabs hold of Hulk’s t-shirt and pulls it over his head, his eyes rove over the pale chest, it’s more muscular than he remembers. He smiles, as he pulls off his own t-shirt. He leads Hulk over to the bed, pressing down the blonde into the sheets. He falls on top of him – like old times, his knee catching in between Hulk’s thighs, his lips connecting with Hulk’s. Hulk whines against his mouth, their chests pressing together, skin on skin.  
  
One of Sebastian’s hands tangles in Hulk’s hair, the other rubs him through his jeans. Hulk moans into his mouth, hot and heavy, Sebastian feels his cock swell at the noise. He nips at Hulk’s lips, his tongue swirling around inside the German’s mouth. Hulk’s hands move to fist into Sebastian’s blonde curls, Hulk growls into his mouth as Sebastian rubs faster. He bites down on Sebastian’s tongue, making the blonde snarl. Sebastian moves his hand out of Hulk’s hair and begins to yank down Hulk’s jeans. They eventually are stripped from Hulk, the blonde shivers at the cool air over his bare body.

“You always were a little fighter. I thought I’d fucked that out of you.” Sebastian hisses against Hulk’s lips.

His lips disappear from Hulk’s, the blonde whines at the loss of contact.

“Daniel.” Sebastian says. “You’re going to fuck Hulk.”

Dan’s brown eyes widen. “But Sebastian-“

Sebastian fixes his boyfriend with cold blue eyes. “I thought you said you wanted to fuck him, he’s beautiful when he’s all opened out, when he’s calling out your name-“ He smirks. Dan looks at Checo, who nods. “Make sure you open him really good.”

Checo rolls off Dan, lying at the side of Hulk. He strokes over his boyfriend’s chest, his fingers are soft. Hulk shudders.  
  
“I hope you’re ready for Dan, Hulk. He’s got the biggest cock.” Seb smirks, moving to kneel by Hulk’s head, his fingers immediately tangle in the blonde hair. Daniel has pulled off his jeans and his boxers, his cock is standing to attention. It’s blood red, pulsating. Dan immediately lubes up his fingers.

 Hulk moans as Dan’s finger pushes up inside him, it’s a little more apprehensive than he is used to, Checo usually fingers him for no more than a minute. Dan’s finger probes inside, it’s slow and steady. Checo watches his boyfriend’s face change, before he leans over pressing light kisses to Hulk’s chest.

“You’re so beautiful.” Checo whispers, “You’re beautiful like this, Nico.” He whispers against the pale skin. Hulk whines as Dan adds another lube-covered finger, he twists the fingers around, probing Hulk carefully.

“Be rough, Dan, you won’t break him. I fisted him once.” Sebastian says. Dan’s mouth drops open. He adds another finger, Hulk groans in pain. Sebastian strokes over his face, bending down to press kisses against his lips and cheeks.

“You’ve taken more before, love.” He says. Hulk clenches around Dan’s fingers.

“He’s so tight.” Dan says, his voice is hoarse. He thrusts his fingers in and out, a little more roughly, to open up Hulk.

“Oh god, Daniel, just put your cock inside me.” Hulk calls out, the fingers aren’t enough. Sebastian smirks against Hulk’s skin. Checo’s tongue traces down towards Hulk’s swollen cock, his tongue traces over the dusting of hair down Hulk’s belly button.

“You’re such a slut, babe.” He says, biting down on Hulk’s hipbones. Hulk cries out. Daniel pulls out his fingers and coats his cock with the excess lube left over. He glances at Sebastian, who nods at him. Daniel pushes himself inside Hulk, groaning out at the sudden tightness engulfing his cock.

“Oh god, Hulk, you’re so tight.” Dan calls out, as he pulls slowly at first, he wants to explore every inch. Hulk’s fingers fist into the bedsheets. Checo senses his boyfriend’s discomfort and begins to lick a line over his engorged shaft. Hulk lets out another moan, but he’s silenced by Sebastian’s lips and tongue pressing inside his mouth. Dan snaps his hips upwards and Sebastian smirks as he feels Hulk’s groan inside his mouth.  
  
He rips his lips away, and watches his boyfriend thrust inside Hulk, Dan’s eyes are on Hulk’s face, unwavering, his eyes are dark. He thrusts inside Hulk, speeding up ever so slightly.

“You feel so good, Hulk-“ He says out loud, almost snarling.

Sebastian feels his cock swell. “You’re going to suck me off, Hulk, whilst you get fucked by Daniel here and your boyfriend watches. Nobody is allowed to come.” He says, his voice sharp.

He kneels over, Hulk takes his cock into his mouth, his lips sucking around the shaft. Checo smirks as Sebastian’s face softens, his mouth falls open as Hulk’s mouth works around his cock, brushing his tongue over Sebastian’s balls. Dan continues to thrust up into Hulk, making him moan against Sebastian’s cock. He angles his thrust and brushes against Hulk’s prostate. Hulk feels the warmth spread over his thighs, Checo smiles as Hulk whines against Sebastian’s cock.

“God, Checo, your boyfriend sure knows how to suck cock.” Sebastian says.

“I know, I taught him well.” Checo says, taking Hulk’s cock in his mouth. He licks over the shaft, his tongue lapping at the underside of Hulk’s cock.

Dan hits Hulk’s prostate again, making the blonde quiver.

“Don’t you dare come inside him, Daniel.” Sebastian says, his voice slightly breathless.

Dan nods, his thrusts becoming slower, he fucks Hulk deeply, slowly, enjoys the sensation of the blonde around him. “God, Hulk, you’re so fucking beautiful.”

Hulk continues to swirl his tongue over Sebastian’s cock, dipping over his slit, he tastes Sebastian’s pre-come, salty against his tongue.   
  
Dan pulls out of him, quickly. Hulk whines against Sebastian’s cock at the loss.

“Oh, Daniel. He misses your cock already.” Sebastian teases, as he pulls his cock away from Hulk’s mouth. It’s shiny with come and spit. Checo continues to roll his tongue over Hulk’s cock, taking him into his mouth. Hulk’s fingers tighten over the bedsheets.

“Don’t you dare, Hulkie. I haven’t fucked you yet.” Sebastian says. “I’m going to fuck you next. Checo, do you want to take Daniel?”

Checo pops off his boyfriend’s cock, with a smirk. “Of course.”

Sebastian moves away to the other end of the bed. He doesn’t bother with his fingers, he doesn’t need to, he knows that Dan has opened up Hulk beautifully for him.

“Hey, Dan. Open yourself up for Checo.” Sebastian calls out as he lubes himself up. “Checo, my love, I’ll start preparing myself for you.” He picks up a dildo from the bedside table, lubing it up. He inserts it inside himself, grinning, as it breaches him. He groans at the pressure inside himself, fighting the urge to come. 

* * *

 

Dan lays down on the bed next to Hulk, and grabs hold of the lube Checo offers him. The Mexicans looks down at him, with dark brown eyes, half lidded. Dan bites his lip as he slowly inserts a finger into himself, he doesn’t groan anymore – he notices Sebastian watching him carefully. He quickly adds another finger – scissoring himself quickly. It doesn’t take long anymore, he opens himself up quickly, like he’s been taught. He feels the tip of his finger graze against the top of the prostate and he shudders, his mouth falling open. He feels a warm hand close over his wrist. He opens his eyes, Checo is glancing at him, eyes dark with desire. He feels the Mexican pulls his fingers out.

“Are you ready for me, Daniel?” Checo whispers, sucking the lube off Dan’s fingers with his tongue. Dan nods.

Checo smirks and gently guides Dan back down to the bed, he presses kisses to Dan’s chest, his lips ghosting over the freckles. Dan feels Checo line himself up and he presses inside the Australian, he’s not as big as Seb but he moves more fluidily, his hips snap up, building momentum. Checo leans down and his teeth scrape over Dan’s neck. Dan cries out, his eyes meet Sebastian’s.

The blonde German smirks at him as he pushes himself inside Hulk.

“Just like good times, eh, darling?” He says, playfully, enjoying how tight Hulk still feels against his cock. He presses up inside Hulk, building his thrusts up, he feels the German clench his arse around his cock.

“You little bastard.” He curses the blonde gently, as he guides his way towards Hulk’s prostate. He knows when he hits the spot, Hulk goes boneless beneath him, his lips falls from his lips. His eyes fall shut, his mouth wide open.

“Tell me how I feel, Hulkie.”

“Oh god, Sebastian, you feel so good.” Hulk spits out, his voice is hoarse. “Please-“

“Tell me what you want.” Sebastian whispers, smile curling over his face. He wants to come inside Hulk.

“I want you-“ Sebastian thrust up, hitting Hulk’s prostate over and over again.

“Don’t you dare come.” Sebastian hisses, seizing Hulk’s cock in his hand and stroking over the leaking slit. “I tell you when you can come.”

Hulk nods as Sebastian pounds into him. “I can’t, much longer-“

Sebastian leans down and smashes their lips together, his teeth graze against Hulk’s lip. “Don’t you dare.” He snarls against Hulk’s mouth.

Checo thrusts inside Daniel, opening the Australian up. Daniel is wonderfully responsive underneath him, his mouth is open, his legs are hooked around Checo’s back. He pulls Checo closer to him with every thrust. Checo smirks as he thrusts upwards, enjoying how Dan’s mouth keeps falling open, his name on Dan’s tongue. He presses kisses to Dan’s chest, his tongue tracing over Dan’s nipples, smirking when the nubs harden. He draws a sigh from Dan as he takes his nipple in between his teeth, worrying it between his teeth.  
  
He thrusts in and out of the Australian, angling ever so slightly and thrusting to the right. He feels Dan suddenly go lax against him, a sigh rolling out of his lips as he hits his prostate. Checo smirks, hitting the softness again and again, every time eliciting a moan from Dan.

“Tell Sebastian how you feel, Daniel.” Checo says.

“Oh god, they’re so big, you’re filling me, I want to-“

“Just hold on for me, baby.” Checo whispers.

Dan nods, as Checo thrusts him inside him. “I feel so good.” Dan whispers as Checo’s hand moves to play with his balls, he rolls them between his fingers, his fingers dancing over Dan’s shaft. His thumb glosses over Dan’s slit, smearing pre-come over his cock.

Checo jars a little in his thrusts, before he pulls out quickly. “I would have come inside you darling, if I hadn’t stopped, you’re wonderfully tight.”

Sebastian pulls out around the same time, Hulk slumps against the covers, panting. 

* * *

 

Dan pulls himself up off the bed, settling down next to Hulk as Sebastian moves over to where Checo is standing, settling himself down on the bed. He spreads his legs, the dildo still visible inside him. Checo smirks as he eyes the pale curves of Sebastian’s body.

“I’ve waited a long time to do this.” Checo whispers as he leans down and pulls the dildo out of Sebastian’s arse.

Sebastian lets out a low groan as the dildo leaves him. He moves his feet ever so slightly, Checo squirts some lube onto his cock, making sure it’s well-oiled before he presses inside of Sebastian. Sebastian groans a little at the breach – he’s not used to been penetrated – he lets a groan leave his lips, Checo thrusts inside of Sebastian, his hands in Sebastian’s hair, twisting around the strands.

“Tell Hulk and Daniel how you feel, Sebby.” Checo hisses as he thrusts inside of Seb, he feels the inside of Seb becoming wetter with lube and come.

“Amazing, Hulk, you are a lucky, lucky man.” Sebastian pants out, heat spreading through him. Checo smirks and thrusts in and out, almost mechanical, snapping his hips. Sebastian throws his head back, his fingers tightening around the sheets.

“Oh god, you’re so tight.” Checo whispers, as he continues thrusting, he grazes his cock against Sebastian’s prostate, smiling when the blonde shudders against him.

“Oh god, Checo,” Sebastian moans, his mouth wide open.   
  
Checo tugs on his hair as he hits Sebastian’s prostate over and over, enjoying the way the man falls apart. Dan watches Checo fuck his boyfriend, his hand on Hulk’s cock, playing with him almost lazily. He flicks Hulk’s nipples with his other hand. Hulk is sucking a lovebite into Dan’s neck, one eye on his boyfriend thrusting into Sebastian.  
Checo pulls out, panting. Daniel swears he’s close. He moves over to where Sebastian is still panting.

 Checo immediately kneels over Hulk and guides himself into his boyfriend, groaning in pleasure as he feels Hulk’s tightness around his aching cock. He thrusts into Hulk almost immediately, the blonde responds to him, moaning out his name, his legs moving to tangle around Checo’s waist, pull him closer – drink in every inch of him.

“Oh god, Checo, I’m so close.” Hulk whispers, as Checo reaches down and ghosts his hands over his cock, his fingers brushing over his shaft, smearing pre-come over his stomach.

Checo snaps his hips once more, grazing over Hulk’s prostate, before he feels the familiar sensation of warmth as he comes inside Hulk. Hulk gasps at the feeling, clenching his arse around Checo’s dick ever so slightly. Checo lets his head fall back ever so slightly. Hulk comes shortly after him, smearing them both with his hot seed. Checo grins and begins to wipe them off. 

* * *

 

“Just this once, Daniel. Don’t get used to it.” Sebastian states, his tone is one of warning.

Dan nods, lubing up his cock. He hasn’t fucked Sebastian many times – probably two or three times – his hands shake slightly as they rub over his aching cock, he can feel the come beginning to leak out. He pushes inside of Sebastian gently, building up some momentum, his cock slides into Sebastian easily. He feels warmth build up in his thigh, his stomach brushes against Sebastian’s cock, some of Sebastian’s come smears over Dan’s midsection as he continues to thrust up into Sebastian. He gets faster, Sebastian hisses between his teeth.

“Don’t hold back, Daniel. Give me everything.” Sebastian whispers.

Dan nods, thrusting into Sebastian harder, trying to angle his thrusts like he knows Sebastian does. Sebastian’s mouth falls open, his hair is full of sweat, clinging to his forehead. He looks beautiful, Dan thinks as he presses inside the blonde German. Sebastian is calling out his name, begging him to go deeper. Dan thrusts against him so hard, his balls hit Sebastian’s arse. Sebastian moans out, his fingers grasping at the bedsheets.

“I’m going to-“ Dan begins as he feels his body release itself into Sebastian. Sebastian groans as Dan’s seed fills him, he comes just after, come smearing across his stomach.  
Dan pulls out of Sebastian, his cock limp and wet, and he lays next to his boyfriend, tracing patterns on his come-covered stomach.

Sebastian’s arm moves to cover Dan, holding him tightly. He presses a kiss against Dan’s curls. His blue eyes glance over to Hulk and Checo, Checo has Hulk’s head on his chest, his fingers tangling in the blonde strands of hair. Hulk’s eyes are already dropping.

“This was amazing.” Dan says sleepily. “Can we do it again?” He yawns against Sebastian’s hair.

“Of course we can.” Checo replies, glancing at Sebastian. His hands still brush over Hulk’s hair, who is now breathing lightly. “I think we need to.”

Sebastian smiles and continues petting Dan until he feels the Australian go lax against him. The four men eventually doze off, still naked, the covers of Sebastian’s bed, still splashed with come, pulled over them.


End file.
